


Blurred Lines

by Mifuneno



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Drunkenness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifuneno/pseuds/Mifuneno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel's at the club on a different planet, runs into his captain, things get dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the terrible porn, but I'm practicing.

The speakers boomed loudly with the heavy music at the club Pavel went to on shore leave. The planet was known for its crazy parties it has every night, and the openness for any sexuality. Which was why both men and women were buying him drinks left and right. With his easy to please personality, he had a hard time saying no. 

 

So, in a matter of time, Pavel was drunk off his ass and grinding on the dance floor with anyone and everyone. One guy was behind him, hands on Pavel's hips, pushing his semi against the Russian. A girl was in front of him, running her hands down his chest, her breasts nearly popping out of her too tight shirt. Pavel had his arms wrapped around the neck of the man, his curls sweaty and sticking up everywhere. 

 

His blue eyed vision was blurred and his thoughts were nowhere near coherent. He was filled with so much alcohol that he just let others take control. Pavel turned his head to catch sight of the captain sitting at the bar, alone, holding a drink. He shimmied out from between the two bodies. Walking over to his captain, beamed brightly in his inebriated state. 

 

"Mr. Chekov, what a surprise to see you- you are really drunk aren't you?" The captain pointed out, setting his drink down. Pavel nodded vigorously, pulling at his captain's arm. "Oh, no no no, I'm not going out there." The Russian pouted slightly, still holding on to his captain. 

 

"C'mon, Keptin, it'z fun." He slurred, accent making his words almost discernible, leaning forward. "You look like you could uze zhe ztress relief." Batting his long lashes, he silently begged. Finally, his captain relented, getting to his feet. 

 

"Alright, alright. But only for a little while." He gave in, smiling. "We're not on duty, though, so call me Jim." His request made Pavel's grin widen. 

 

"Sure, Jim," He already loved the feeling of it on his tongue. "Zhen call me Pavel?" Jim looked at him with something like hunger, but the Russian couldn't really figure it out when Jim pulled him close. 

 

They danced until Jim was sweaty and sticking to Pavel, smiling and laughing. Without thinking, Pavel snaked his arms around his captain's neck, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He pulled away when Jim froze, blue eyes wide and innocent. 

 

A growl escaped Jim's throat as he dragged Pavel out of the hot club into the coolness of the night. The Russian followed willingly, confused and excited at the same time. He must've set something off in his captain for him to react this way. They kept walking until the sweat had dried, making Pavel's clothes a little stiff. 

 

Suddenly, they entered a posh lobby that seemed to be a hotel or something. Hotel, is this what Pavel thinks it is? Gasping, he was dragged into an elevator as the lady wished them luck. The ride up was quick, then they were in an extremely fancy room. 

 

"Take off your clothes." Jim ordered, doing the same. Pavel complied, stripping out of his sweat dried clothes. He was naked by the time Jim yanked him close, crashing their lips together. Pavel squeaked in mild surprise, eyes wide, then shutting as he kissed back. 

 

The kiss started out with just lips, then Jim forced his tongue through, Pavel moaning in the process. The Russian ran his fingers through soft blonde hair, eliciting the same reaction. Between them, their cocks filled with heat, bumping against each other. 

 

Jim tugged Pavel onto the circular bed with a maroon duvet. The Russian's pale skin contrasted greatly both with Jim's darker complexion and the sheets. His captain gripped Pavel's thighs, spreading them wide. Pavel groaned, fisting the blanket. 

 

"Wow, you're so beautiful, Pavel." The use of his name with that husky voice made his dick twitch. Suddenly, warmth enveloped his erection, a keen sounding from the younger man. Once again, his fingers found purchase in blonde locks. 

 

Jim hollowed his cheeks, sucking Pavel in until the tip brushed the back of the captain's throat. Pavel began mumbling in Russian, Jim hoping they were praise. The smaller man arched his back, getting louder. That was Jim's cue to stop, making Pavel huff. 

 

He smiled as he flipped the Russian onto his stomach, grabbing a pillow to place under his hips. Jim slid onto his knees off the bed, hands gripping Pavel's waist. His breath ghosted across Pavel's hole as he spread his cheeks. The younger gasped wetly, hugging a different pillow. 

 

The captain first bit and kissed each cheek in his hands before moving to lick at the ring of tight muscles. Pavel squirmed and whimpered deliciously as Jim pressed his tongue into his hole, loosening him up. 

 

After about four minutes, Jim moved to his fingers, retrieving a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He squeezes a generous amount onto Pavel's hole, making him shiver at the cold intrusion. But quickly enough, it warmed, letting Jim's fingers slip easily. He went from two to three, relishing the wriggling of the Russian. 

 

"Ke- Jim." Pavel panted, reaching for his own erection. Jim batted his hand away, tutting at his 'naughty' behavior. The captain stood, rolling on a condom, then lined himself for penetration. As he sunk in, slowly at first, Pavel's breath shuddered at how big his captain was.

 

Now bottomed out, Jim grasped the younger's biceps, yanking him up so his back was against Jim's chest. Pavel dropped his head to the other's shoulder, eyelids fluttering. Jim nibbled the Russian's neck as he began thrusting in and out. Then he picked up the pace, jabbing Pavel's prostate every once and again. 

 

Pavel yelped, then mewled cutely as his captain's cock rammed him hard and fast. Tension built low in his stomach, stretching to his balls as orgasm approached. "Jim, I...I!" Jim reached down, pumped Pavel's cock once, twice, before he came on his hand and the sheets. 

 

Only a few seconds later did Jim blow his load, grunting and biting Pavel's neck. He pulled out slowly, tossing the condom in the trash. They both collapsed onto the bed, rolling off of the Russian's mess. 

 

They ended up spooning over the blankets, Jim's arms wrapped loosely around Pavel's chest. Pavel blinked heavily, drowsy from his post-orgasm. He turned his head to gaze into his captain's clear blue eyes, a small smile lifting his lips. They kissed lazily, then fell asleep in each others arms. 

 


End file.
